1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative cover to be placed over a toilet brush, or related toilet tools, for the purposes of hiding the tool(s) within close proximity to a toilet, positively contributing to the aesthetic appearance of a bathroom, and saving space. More particularly, the present invention uses a variety of flora arrangements, including general plant and flower arrangements, and a base resembling a flower pot, which are designed to fit securely over and around a toilet tool, such as a toilet brush or plunger.
2. The Background Art
Toilet maintenance and cleaning tools, especially toilet brushes and plungers, are widely recognized and utilized as essential to the proper care of toilets. Often, these tools are placed directly adjacent to, or very near, toilets for convenience or for a lack of bathroom storage space. As a result, many toilet tools remain in view of residents and guests alike, creating an unsightly reminder of the less-than-inviting aspects of toilet care.
Up to the present, efforts to cover up the unsightly toilet tools have included toilet tool covers of adolescent design, such as a depiction of a giraffe's head, or of a shape still revealing the contents thereunder-as in a plunger or toilet brush. These prior contemplations fail to contribute to the aesthetic appearance of a bathroom while effectively masking the existence of a toilet tool. Other prior art discloses a bathroom furnishing, such as a pedestal or pillar, to house and conceal various toilet tools. However, this contemplation may compromise the space of small bathrooms by crowding it with the appearance, and existence, of additional furniture.
The following United States patents are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,100 is a decorative bathroom furnishing to be placed in a bathroom which provides concealed, sanitary storage of bathroom accessories and cleaning supplies, such as a toilet plunger, a toilet brush, a pair of rubber gloves, and a roll of toilet paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,709 is a toilet plunger holder and cover including a cylindrical base coextensive in height with the plunger elastomeric head and a cover for the with a narrow tubular portion that covers and is coextensive in length with the plunger handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,141 is a toilet accessory kit including a holder with receptacles at opposite ends for receiving and holding a toilet brush and a toilet plunger, respectively.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 419,806 is an ornamental design for a toilet plunger cover emodying the general shape and appearance of a giraffe's head and neck.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 383,935 is an ornamental design for a toilet plunger holder embodying the general shape and appearance of an ornate toilet plunger handle and base.